1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with fluid product dispensers packaged with fluid containers and, in particular, with closures or overcaps for the dispenser fluid product outlet and closing connectors for removably mounting them on the containers which, for safety reasons, can be operated only in such a manner as to make their operation and removal difficult by children or unwary adults. Spray dispensers are frequently used with containers for dispensing various household cleaning products which may contain lye, ammonia or some other injurious agent which could be harmful to children if operated or removed inadvertently by them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid product dispensers for use with containers when mounted thereon, particularly of the type which produce a spray are generally known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,202, but all have the common problem of preventing leakage when packaged with by mounting them on containers of fluid during shipment and preventing inadvertent operation or removal of the spray mechanism. One attempt at solving this problem is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,473 to Carl E. Malone wherein a cap is provided for the spray outlet in two versions, the first of which includes a domed cover closing the spray outlet and held in place by a screw cap. A seal is effected around the outlet by the action of the screw cap on an annular flange on the cover clamping it between the cap and the nose of the sprayer. The sprayer is made operative by cutting off the dome of the cover with a knife. In the other version shown in the Malone patent, a permanent cap is provided about the nose portion of the sprayer and a removable cover cap or closure is provided to be pushed on with a tight fit over the permanent cap and has a sealing nub which blocks the spray outlet hole. This cover cap is attached to the permanent cap by an integrally molded hinge so that the cap is always available. The sprayer however, can be removed with relative ease from the container by the simple act of unscrewing its bottom connected bottle cap 16.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,700 to Edward C. Schmidt et al, a sprayer is shown having a combined spray outlet cover and operating trigger. The cover-trigger is pivoted so that it can be swung from an outlet covered or cap position to a trigger operating position and is intended to be in the outlet covered position when the sprayer is not in use. A projection on the outer end of the trigger covers the spray outlet when the trigger is in the up position. A break-off disc is provided to make it impossible to move a tab to adjust the nozzle but the trigger can still be rotated downwardly enough to uncover the spray outlet without breaking off the disc. Spraying can then be accomplished by squeezing a pumping bellows by operation of the trigger with the fingers which would seem to be a likely action for both children and adults. In addition, the sprayer can be removed from the container on which it is used rather easily by unscrewing its cap 14.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,181 to Robert E. Hazard a closure for a non spray dispenser outlet is provided wherein a spout having a through passage is mounted atop the dispenser in such a way that it can rotate through a 90 degree arc from a transverse position relative to the outlet with its through passage also transverse and therefore not in alignment with the outlet, to a vertical position with the through passage aligned with and open to the outlet. The spout is adapted to rotate to these positions with a cylindrical surface sliding on the face of the outlet. A locking tab is provided at the outer end of the spout which must be deflected with a finger before the spout can be lifted and rotated to the open, vertical position. The dispenser is intended for permanent attachment to a container and cannot be removed without damage for refilling.
Another non-spray dispenser closure cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,352 wherein an integrally-hinged cap is adapted to fold over and close an outlet in the top of the dispenser by plugging the outlet. A latch is provided on the opposite side of the cap from the hinge which can be pried outwardly with the fingers to release it so that the cap can be lifted and the outlet opened again. The device can be removed from the container on which it is mounted only with difficulty and will probably be damaged irreparably in the process.
Yet another non-spray dispenser closure cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,981 wherein an operable screw cap is applied to the top of a simple dispenser for flowable materials and the cap is made difficult to open unless it is rotated a quarter turn and then lifted, or, in another embodiment, rotated another quarter turn back in the opposite direction to open a path to the flowable material. The entire assembly, however, is relatively easily removed from the container by unscrewing.
Various other U.S. Patents have issued which disclose trigger sprayers with bottom connected caps including screw on and pressed on types for attachment to the necks of containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,834 discloses a locking member for locking an actuator or trigger in a non-operating position when the sprayer is out of use, in which position a valve is closed by a piston connected to the trigger to prevent leakage through the sprayer outlet from a container on which the device is used, at the same time a vent hole is covered preventing leakage from that source. However, this device, as with previously mentioned devices, has the disadvantage of being relatively easily operated since mere depression of the trigger unlocks the device and uncovers the vent hole. In addition, the sprayer is relatively easily removed even by a child by the simple act of unscrewing the cap connecting it to the container, hence no provision is made to prevent the child from gaining direct access to its contents.
In addition to the foregoing showings, it is known in the art to use a simple push-on annular cap or cover over the sprayer outlet nose piece of a spray dispenser to close it and which is removed simply by prying it off. Typical of such a cap is shown as prior art in FIG. 9 of the drawings herein. It should be noted that this type of cap serves only to close the outlet of the spray dispenser and must be removed entirely from the nose piece before spraying can be accomplished. Rotation of the cap on the nose piece has no effect on its outlet closure aspects since the outlet remains blocked regardless of this type of movement.
As will become more clearly apparent from what follows the present invention resolves the aforementioned problems and overcomes the disadvantages arising therefrom by the provision of a child-resistant closure for the outlet of a sprayer-pump used on a container including a child-resistant container closing and mounting device which forms a safe, child-resistant, but refillable package of material.
Certain terms well known to the art of the present invention will be used herein and will, it is to be hoped, provide an aid in gaining a better understanding and appreciation of the invention. One of these, "dispensing closure" is applied to a relatively well known type of device which is fitted to a container to provide a closure or cover therefor to seal the contents of the container, or to contain them without leakage in normal usage, combined with other devices by which the contents of the container may be emptied. Under this designation, a two-part device employing a cap and one or more spouts or pouring fitments combined therewith will be found and described, as in previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,181. Not really included within the above definition, although related thereto, are the so-called, two-part devices exemplified in previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,202. These devices are usually characterized by having sprayers with connecting screw-on closure caps and the like attached for installing or mounting the sprayer onto the mouth or neck of a container. These devices, more commonly better known as "trigger sprayers" which designation will be adopted herein, also commonly employ a dip tube, or other inlet conduit means to conduct the material contents from the container to the pump in the sprayer for spraying by ejecting the same through the outlet or exit nozzle of the sprayer. In addition, these devices incorporate associated inlet and outlet check valves contained in the housing of the sprayer to control the flow of the material contents pumped from the container.
The terms "child-resistant" and "child-resistant effectiveness" have recently become known and are used both in the field of the present invention and in the more general area of closures and dispensers to designate devices and packages so constructed that they are significantly difficult or young children, particularly pre-school children under 5 years of age, to open within a reasonable time while, at the same time, are not difficult for average, normal adults to open. Such devices when used on containers of toxic, harmful and other hazardous or injurious materials also constitute "Special Packaging" as defined in Part 1700.1 (4) of the Code of Federal Regulations, Title 16 under the pertinent statute. Title 15 United States Code, Section 1471-1475 thereof, entitled "Poison Prevention Packaging Act of 1970", to which reference may be had for further information, said regulations, by reference, being incorporated herein.
Other terms, unless otherwise stated, will take their meaning from the appertaining, incorporated by reference, regulations referred to including any and all standards established for protecting children from serious illness or personal injury from handling, ingesting or using substances contained in these packages and found in the average home or household. All testing procedures to which constructions according to the present invention are described as being subjected will refer to the protocol for testing "Special Packaging" in the Regulations, specifically under Section 1700.20 of Title 16 C.F.R., paragraphs (a), (b) and (c) thereof, also, by reference, incorporated herein.